


hello, sunshine

by eatmiantiao



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Coming of Age, Cuddles, Fluff, Hanbin is trying his best, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Other, Sex, Toxic Behavior, Youth, bobby bust everyone's balls, bobby's like the breadwinner, hanbin babies junhoe, hanbin usually takes junhoe's side, junhoe is 18, junhoe is small, junhoe is stuck, sad boi junhoe, toxic coping mechanisms, unwilling to understand bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmiantiao/pseuds/eatmiantiao
Summary: Bobby's struggling to care for three people.Hanbin's struggling to keep the peace.And Junhoe's struggling with his insecurities.Hanbin wanted to treasure Junhoe's youth, but Bobby thinks his youthful ways are detrimental.  Maybe he shouldn't have moved in with his boyfriends yet, maybe he should have waited.  He was just too young.





	1. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin says they are missing something and thus they find Junhoe; bright-eyed, naïve, innocent, and freshly eighteen Junhoe. Bobby and Hanbin love it.

Hanbin was everything Bobby ever wanted. And Bobby was all Hanbin ever wanted.

They were best friends in high school, never having known each others' feelings because they were rather oblivious to one another's feelings.  That was until third grade in high school(students of ages 17-19) when things were serious and they were nearing graduation.  Hanbin was Bobby's muse, the reason being Bobby wanted to work hard to get into SKY university and make Hanbin proud because he as already so smart.  Hanbin thought it was cute, adored Bobby's grin and bear it attitude.  They did their evening self-study together, staying up late and really cramming.  They got together from stress because Bobby just blurted it out and Hanbin confessed as well.  They didn't study that night, nor the following ones.  Yet still got into SKY university. 

Crazy thing, they didn't go.  They took a gap year and just went where the wind took them, learning from experiences and growing their love for music.  Finally, they decided to settle back down at 19 and 20.  Bobby immediately got a job at YGEntertainment while Hanbin went back for tertiary education.  Just the two of them, happy and in love and have been for two years.

"Bobby— fuck," Hanbin gasped as Bobby was buried deep inside him. It was early morning, the sun glowed against Hanbin's beautiful skin giving light to the little bruises that littered his neck.

"It's a new year, another year with you," Bobby grunted as he came down kissing under Hanbin's jaw making the boy mewl under him as he ran his hands desperately upon the older man's shoulders and into his hair.

"It's March— you're so late," Hanbin laughed as Bobby turned to face him. They were so used to each other, everything was a given for them. How to touch and kiss with care. That mattered to Bobby, the normalcy, the control. He paid for everything, fed and clothed Hanbin. Shower'd him in everything he wanted.

"Hmmph,  _ugh_ ," Bobby groaned as he gripped tightly around Hanbin's waist as their bodies fleshed together. They held onto each other with newfound emotion. Things were starting to feel empty, not in their love for each other, but in addition to their love. Like there bound to be  _more_. Bobby was willing to ignore it, but Hanbin wasn't and Bobby could see it in his eyes. That his first love was in need of something else, but what? He'd wait for Hanbin to say.

"Oh god," Hanbin threw his head back as the whiny moans left his pretty lips, clenching around Bobby drawing a deep groan from the man as well. White bliss engulfed them both.

They lived in a rather small apartment, but it was affordable and nothing was wrong with it. Nothing within the house had broken, it was reliable and just right for the young couple. Though Bobby swore he'd have them somewhere better, but today on March 31st all he could do was use his bonus to try and spoil Hanbin.  Problem was—

"I told you that this isn't necessary," Hanbin sighed as he held a bag of clothes he got reluctantly to please Bobby's need to care for him.  Hanbin didn't like to be spoiled, he knew they didn't need to splurge on things.  He got his newest camera and newest clothes from saved allowances his parents still sent them.  Also, holidays.  Though other than that he wasn't for being pampered and treated.

"I got this bonus for you," whined Bobby, "Come on baby, it's all been paid for at home. Don't worry about it."

"We should be buying groceries or-or saving that money!" Hanbin responded and Bobby sighed rubbing g his face exasperatedly.  Sometimes Hanbin was a brat, it was rare actually and Bobby was fine with that, but he just didn't GET why he wasn't for wining and dining.

"There's something going on!" Bobby exclaimed quietly as he grabbed Hanbin's wrist, looking him in the face seriously, "Baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing Jiwon, you wouldn't get it if it hit you in the face," Hanbin snapped and Bobby's shoulders squared.  Why call him out by name?  This must be serious.

"Words can't hit people Bin, I need you to speak to me," Bobby whispered and Hanbin sighed pulling Bobby to an empty bench. The two sat down connected by Bobby's hand holding onto Hanbin's wrist. It was like the only thing keeping them together and composed.

"It's absurd," Hanbin mumbled and Bobby looked to him with a curious look.

"Talk to me," Bobby hummed and personally he knew this was coming. It was a given there was something not quite right. He's known Hanbin going on 7 years now. He could spot an issue immediately.

"Don't get angry, this is not about our relationship or about me wanting to leave you... It's not," Hanbin reassured and Bobby nodded with a careful, "Things are not the same Bobby, there's something missing. Something I want for us."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked softly with a head tilt. His thumb stroked the back of Hanbin's in comfort and attention.

"I mean— I want something to be added to this relationship, but I don't know what that something is," Hanbin sighed and Bobby nodded slowly.

"You don't know and that's fine," Bobby agreed, kissing his cheek gently, "Come on, it's okay. I understand it too."

"I just want something that screams happiness, that'll make  _us_ happy," Hanbin stressed as he turned giving Bobby a proper kiss.  Bobby nodded as he pulled Hanbin close, "But you are still all I'll ever need."

"Mm," Bobby rubbed his arm and pulled him up.  The pair began walking through the mall again, the tension was lifted, but now was filled with Bobby's wonder about what could that thing be.  They headed into another store, getting Bobby some well-deserved headphones and came back out.

"How about we check out the smoothie stand?" Hanbin asked remembering they were both craving for the blended fruit, especially from the new stand.  It was even better because it was right next to this pop-up flower stand.  

"I'll get you a flower too," Bobby hummed as they continued with bags in hand, letting their arms just brush.  Though he didn't feel Hanbin walking beside him anymore when they neared, turning around he peered at Hanbin confused.  His boyfriend stood there with mouth agape and eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"L-Look," Hanbin shoved Bobby's head to see a boy with daisies in his pretty black hair that matched a delicate smile.  He stood tall in a lovely honey-colored midriff turtleneck sweater, which adoringly sunflowers were sewn into.  At the waist started the fetching white skin-tight capri jeans that fit his hips and thighs beautifully.  Then simply enough he wore white toms decorated in both sunflowers and daisies.  And that was all without his face that was strikingly young.  His cheeks were puffy and pink giving the illusion of chubby cheeks to his heart-shaped face.  Hanbin couldn't take his eyes off of his button nose, cute and round, ready to be kissed at any moment.  And pleasingly plump lips stretched back to reveal an innocent smile that was brighter than the sun.  Not to mention his eyes were crinkled in delight. 

"That's..." Bobby choked up as he never felt this.  He could tell Hanbin was having the same heart racing thoughts and feelings.  Of course, they made each other's heartbeat, but it wasn't the same having known each other so long it's been a while since it's been so intense.  

"He's what's missing," Hanbin was walking away from Bobby now, feet taking him to this boy who was picking a bouquet of yellow peonies.  The boy quickly dug into his black satchel and paid the worker before he turned to see Hanbin causing them both to stop in their tracks.  Hanbin stared at the boy and Hanbin stared right back.  

Bobby unfroze himself from his spot and walked over, placing his arm around Hanbin's shoulders.  The boy gawked at Bobby now, possibly intimidated by his size and looks.  Hanbin did say Bobby was scary at times but in a hot way.  

"Hello, sunshine," Bobby reached a handout and flicked a petal off the boy's nose making him flush.  

"W-What?" The boy looked at them confused, his giant wide eyes painted in surprise.  He was cute.

"I'm Kim Hanbin!  This is my boyfriend, Kim Jiwon hyung or Bobby," Hanbin reached a hand out to the boy whose eyes were still shaking at them.  Bobby just wanted to reach out and kiss his face gently, whisper to him 'it's okay'.

"I'm Koo Junhoe," The shy boy muttered and they grinned at him.  Trying not to seem as intimidating as they were.

"What's the special occasion?" Bobby asked softly and Junhoe lit up as he clapped.

"I'm turning 18 today!" He exclaimed and the boys blushed at how young he was.  How naive and how beautiful he was.  He was so happy.

"Gosh, 18?" Hanbin groaned as he shook his head, "That feels forever away."

"Tell me about it," Bobby chuckled.    

"What?  How old are you two?" Junhoe asked softly.

"I'll be turning 22 this year," Bobby grinned and tilted his head to Hanbin.

"And I'll be 21 in October," Hanbin smiled and Junhoe looked at them with a new look of pure shock. 

"You guys aren't  _that_  much older than me," Junhoe flattered, "I'm not that young anyway."

"Are you kidding me?  You're 18, that's a baby in my eyes," Bobby walked forward standing over Junhoe who faltered under his gaze.  Hanbin looked over his shoulder at Junhoe and smiled softly.

"You're so cute," Hanbin remarked and Junhoe gave a soft smile.

"Well... what did you two come over here for?" Junhoe shuffled his feet nervously as he looked them up and down.

So, Bobby simply said it, "You, sunshine."

—

Junhoe had graduated early being top of the class and already passed all testing along with the fact he came to school the required amount of days for early graduation.  Hanbin and Bobby went joining Yeijin, Junhoe's hateful sister, and Junhoe's father in the eventful day after only four dates.  So, Junhoe was free and always at their home.  They really, really loved him.

"Is it set?"  Hanbin asked Bobby with big eyes as he rushed over to the older man who had another apartment key in hand.  Nodding, Bobby placed the key into the rose box and closed it up tying the cream colored bow around it.  

"The Ddukbokki is done," Bobby hummed as he pointed to the bowls of it waiting and placed the box into the napkin basket sitting on the table. 

"You look good," Hanbin sighed as he patted his hands down on Bobby's chest.

"I don't look any different than usual, nor do you," Bobby chuckled kissing his cheek, "Relax, he'll say yes."

"It's just been a while since we've done stuff like this and that was with each other.  This is Junhoe and we just met him, but Bobby I already love him so much," Hanbin gushed and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"I love him too," Bobby remarked.  

Hanbin loved his youth, his wide-eyed view to the world and readiness to experience life because he hadn't even begun living.  Bobby loved his dependency and need for comfort, it made him feel wanted and on top of the world.  Yet they both loved his sunny personality, Hanbin enjoyed his naivety while Bobby at times could do without and whereas Junhoe was unknowingly sexual Bobby was amused by it while Hanbin wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap and never let him age.  Nevertheless, they were in love with him.

A soft knock came on the door and Hanbin rushed away from Bobby, throwing the door open basically ripping the door off the hinges. 

"BABY!" Hanbin yelled out as his arms were filled with the petite boy, at least in their eyes he was small and harmless.  

"BINNIE! BINNIE! BINNIE!" Junhoe yelled and pulled his head back gasping, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, puppy," Hanbin grinned and gave a sweet kiss to Junhoe's glossy lips.  Bobby chuckled as he fixed the table around as he put the fried chicken out and their water.  

"You cut your hair," Junhoe remarked as he ran a hand through Hanbin's brown hair, "The undercut is hot."

"I knew you'd like it," Hanbin leaned back in giving Junhoe another kiss.  The two giggled against each other, it was always like a joke was being passed between them.

"Ahem," Bobby cleared his throat, "What am I chopped liver?"

"Someone's jealous," Hanbin chuckled as he put Junhoe down and smacked his butt, "Go say hi."

Junhoe beamed at Bobby as he ran over to him, having discarded his shoes at the door, his socks shuffled across the floor.  Stopping slow, Junhoe got on his tippy toe, standing on the top of Bobby's feet and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you, jayiga!" Junhoe chirped and planted a firm kiss to Bobby's lips.  Bobby chuckled softly as he wrapped an arm around his waist and tilted him back.

"Bug, you've seen me just two days ago," Bobby reminded and Junhoe rolled his eyes.

"Not soon enough!" Junhoe whined and pecked Bobby's lips again, "You're too amazing to be away from."

And that, that was something they loved.  No matter what Junhoe missed them and only ever wished to be near them.

Hanbin pulled out Junhoe's seat and Bobby sat him down.  The two then went to their spots and thus their dinner started.

"I was thinking we watch Despicable Me 3 on Netflix after dinner," Junhoe suggested as he looked at his two boyfriends who sat there with anxious looks.

"That's a cute movie, I really like it," Hanbin spoke up, "I vote we watch it."

"I thought we'd watch She's Gotta Have It," Bobby groaned leaning forward.

"Later!" Junhoe whined, "After Despicable Me!" 

"Fine, I can't say no to you two," Bobby chuckled and looked over to Hanbin, nodding.

"So, Junhoe... you've graduated," Hanbin started and Junhoe turned to him with a smile, "An-And you're the best thing to happen to us.  You want to move out of your house and get experience.  You talk about doing things and we love that, you're so bright-eyed and beautiful."

"Oh, Bin!" Junhoe blushed and Hanbin laughed nervously.

"We really, really like you, Junhoe.  Your presence only makes us happier.  And we call you young and a baby, but we want to recognize your growth and want to watch you experience your life... with us in it, so Bobby," Hanbin gestured to his first lover who pulled out the rose box making Junhoe gasp.

"Open it, beautiful," Bobby put it gingerly in his hands and Junhoe looked at them with shaky eyes.  Looking back down he opened the box to see the key with his name etched in it.

" _Oh—_ " Junhoe covered his mouth, looking at them both.

"We've already asked your dad and he doesn't care, you are of age and—"

"Yes!" Junhoe screamed as he raised his arms high, he threw himself into Bobby first giving him a sloppy kiss to the cheek and then ran to Hanbin who was up and ready.  Bobby chuckled softly as he rubbed his cheek trying to hide his surprise.  Sometimes, Junhoe was key to make him feel younger than he was.  It was the youth that rubbed off on him.

"I'm so happy!" Hanbin screamed as he lifted Junhoe into the air, "Let's watch TV and snuggle!"

"Guys, our di—" Bobby sighed as he watched them already on the couch with the TV up and running for Netflix, "—nner.  What am I going to do with these two?"

"Jayiga! C'mon, I want to sit in your lap!" Junhoe whined as he bounced up and down.

"Babe, my hands are cold, come hold them!" Hanbin shouted and  Bobby just laughed at his two silly babies.  Their youth and joy were everything to him, but that wasn't enough to keep things stable.  It was just a plus to a relationship.  

"Move over I'm coming in!" Bobby yelled and all was heard were giggles. 


	2. cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe brings a chocolate cake when he meets his boyfriends' friends and that makes a lot of trouble.

"Whale aren't fish?" Hanbin asked strewn over Junhoe's body. Junhoe looked back at him confused as he sat at his desk that had his laptop open and a notebook before him.

"Binnie... you didn't learn the difference of mammals to fish to reptiles?" Junhoe cooed as he put his pen down. Junhoe pouted softly as Hanbin shook his head, enamored by the new information about whales. He grabbed his boyfriend's face in his hands and stroked his cheeks, "They breathe air, they are warm-blooded, they even have hair—"

"They do?" Hanbin asked with wide eyes and Junhoe bounced in his seat excitedly at how cute he was.

"And the mommies have mammary glands to feed their babies milk, so Hanbin whales are in fact mammals," Junhoe said and Hanbin's eyes glazed over in surprise looking at Junhoe.

"Where would I be without you?" Hanbin asked softly and Junhoe gave him a closed mouth kiss, suppressing his giggles.

"I don't know, but you're supposed to be helping me figure out something to cook for your friends!" Junhoe whined, "Not looking up whales!"

"I just wanted you to make me an organized paper on whales," Hanbin pouted and Junhoe narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's for a class, isn't it? Ohhh, you little sneak," Junhoe muttered, "Here it's finished!"

"Thank you, puppy," Hanbin folded the paper and put it into his pocket, "We can bake a cake? A chocolate cake."

"Okay," Junhoe nodded brightly and typed in for a cake recipe.

Today, Junhoe would be meeting Hanbin and Bobby's friends; to put it simply, Junhoe was stressing out. They were all older, the closest to his age was 19, Jung Chanwoo. They all had been friends ever since high school and the last time they ever let someone in was, well— when they met Chanwoo in their last stretch of it all. That scared Junhoe because what if they didn't like him?

"Okay, puppy, that's all your ingredients," Hanbin smiled softly as he got down the last of the needed items for the cake. Junhoe stood in his apron and reading over the recipe, nodding slowly.

"Okay, go away!" Junhoe shooed him making Hanbin pout, which in turn made Junhoe pout, "Baby, it's nothing personal, but  _I_ want to make this cake because it's my gift to your friends."

"You can cook?" Hanbin asked softly with a tilt of his head and Junhoe nodded looking offended.

"Of course I can," Junhoe remarked and Hanbin squinted at him, but he was Hanbin, not Bobby. Bobby wouldn't leave Junhoe with a light candle. Hanbin— well, he'd let Junhoe control a blow torch if he pouted enough.

"You're my baking baby," Hanbin hummed as he wrapped his arm around Junhoe's waist, dipping him back. "You make that cake your bitch."

"Down boy!" Junhoe giggled as he held his face and Hanbin leaned down closing his mouth over Junhoe's making the younger's heart skip a beat. Truthfully, Hanbin was his favorite of the two. He would move mountain and earth for the younger, which also meant he spoiled him. Bobby— he was great, but he wasn't ready to push every mountain out of Junhoe's way like Hanbin was. So, that caused rifts at times, but it was fine. It would be totally fine.

Except for the cake, that was ruined.

Junhoe didn't know where he went wrong, was it because he didn't bother to measure anything since 'he  _knew_ what two cups of granulated sugar  _looked liked_ ' and since he could do without the whole thing of butter— it's  _fattening_. And it  _suggests_ 30 to 35 minutes, so what was wrong with an extra five?

Hanbin had come rushing into the kitchen when Junhoe was casually sitting at the kitchen table once it was hitting 41 minutes. The oven was smoking, ovens don't do that.

"Junhoe!" Hanbin yelled, running into the kitchen and throwing open the oven door.

"What are you doing?" Junhoe yelled but coughed from the smoke. Hanbin put on the oven mitts and pulled the cake layers out that were black and burnt now from being overcooked. Hanbin opened up their only window and sighed as he fanned the oven trying to clear out th4e smoke.

"You didn't fucking smell that?" Hanbin spat at Junhoe who pouted.

"I thought it was supposed to smell like that!" Junhoe whined as he stomped his foot.

"Smell like fucking death? Are you fucking stupid? I shouldn't have fucking left you with this shit— now the fucking pans are ruined and this oven is  _old_  and—" Hanbin stopped seeing Junhoe welling up with tears, "Oh baby—"

"No! Just keep yelling at me, I can't do anything right! I can't cook, I can't clean, I can't even fucking fold clothes right!" Junhoe cried as he threw down his apron, "I give up! I'm not going to meet your friends because they'll hate me!"

"Baby—"

"No!" Junhoe screamed and stomped away, slamming the bedroom door behind himself. It was out of character for Hanbin to yell at him. He never yelled at anyone, actually. So, it was hard to Junhoe to swallow that his favorite person would be so angry to cuss and yell at him. And to be truthful, Hanbin was devastated with himself. How dare he yell at him?

"I'm home..." Bobby stopped in the doorway, seeing Hanbin standing there with the discarded apron, smoking oven, and solemn face, "What happened?"

"Junhoe tried to bake a cake," Hanbin muttered and Bobby grumbled.

"I'll go get one, go fix it," Bobby remarked as he left right back out. He could never get a fucking break.

Adulting was hard, Junhoe came to that conclusion as he sat in the closet now. Why did it have to be so hard and why did Bobby and Hanbin have to make it look so  _easy_?

He couldn't do anything right, could he?

"Junnie," Hanbin's voice came as he entered their tiny bedroom. It was drab in grey with paint peeling off and clothes all over— mostly Bobby's from his havoc of trying to dress quickly for work after making them all breakfast. Sadly, Bobby was the only one who could cook. Hanbin could hold his own, sure, but it was mostly grilled cheese and microwaveable ramen.

"I know you're in here somewhere,  _hiding_ ," Hanbin chuckled at the joke and Junhoe sighed then perked hearing Hanbin say, "Did I yell at my silly baby?"

"You did!" Junhoe exclaimed and Hanbin jumped around to the tiny closet that had the pretty pink toes poking out from under the white sliding doors. He grinned softly as he got down before the doors and tapped Junhoe's big toes.

"Well, I was wrong," Hanbin sighed, "I should have been a good boyfriend and help you not burn down the kitchen."

"You can't cook either," Junhoe huffed, Hanbin made a scoff of rejection but nodded in agreement. He couldn't disagree with the facts.

"Can't argue with that," Hanbin muttered, "I shouldn't have left you... I should have helped." There was a lapse in time and slowly the door slid open to reveal a puffy-eyed Junhoe with messy hair and swollen lips, he had a tendency to lip and bite at them when he was upset.

"I guess cakes don't smell like that, huh?" Junhoe asked and Hanbin chuckled as he opened his arms up for Junhoe who gave him shaky eyes still. Hanbin's own heart trembled in guilt as he saw how deflated his dearest baby was.

"I'm so sorry," Hanbin muttered as he reached out and stroked Junhoe's cute cheek that puffed out when he was upset, "I shouldn't have raised my voice. It was an honest mistake, one I could make without even trying that hard."

"No, you're amazing," Junhoe pouted as his shoulders slumped, "maybe not in the kitchen, but still pretty amazing." And there were the giggles Hanbin loved so much.  He reached out to tickle on Junhoe who broke into a grin as he squirmed away trying to break free.

"My silly baby forgive me?" Hanbin asked opening his arms and Junhoe shyly nodded as he climbed up into Hanbin's lap. Hanbin brushed back Junhoe's black locks from his forehead as he gave a soft kiss to the skin then leading down to his eyes with a delicate peck on each that lead to the cheeks. His arms were wrapped securely around Junhoe's waist as the younger rubbed his shoulders with a pout.

"You're forgetting somewhere!" Junhoe quietly whined and Hanbin raised a brow, the former pointed to his big pouty lips and Hanbin grinned wide.

"Ah, how could I ever forget?" Hanbin asked and Junhoe shrugged as he put his arms wrapped around his neck. The older moved in to press their lips together in a sweet meeting. It was like everything and more for young Junhoe, a validation of love.

"Ahem," Bobby cleared his throat causing the two to pull apart. Junhoe let his head lay onto Hanbin's shoulder as Hanbin turned his head to Bobby.

"What's up, babe?" Hanbin asked with a soft laugh making Bobby's eyes to roll.

"I got a chocolate cake," Bobby stated and Junhoe perked up, "Yeah, I saw the disaster and I'm glad we fixed at least half of it. Now, I have to buy a new oven!"

"Sorry," Junhoe pouted as Bobby came over with a shrug.

"Ain't nothing, but a thing," Bobby grumbled as he grabbed under Junhoe's arms, "You need to shower though, so we can get going. You're going to take your sweet time to look extra pretty."

"I'm already the prettiest!" Junhoe declared making his two counterparts laugh. Bobby lifted him up in one go and placed a big sloppy kiss to Junhoe's lips causing the younger to blush and giggle. Bobby placed Junhoe back on his feet and Junhoe nodded as he went away.

"You good?" Bobby asked as he grabbed Hanbin's hands pulling him up.

"Peachy," Hanbin nodded slowly, "Everything's okay now."

"Good," Bobby muttered as he leaned down and kiss him gently only for Hanbin to give a soft kiss back.

"Now, let's get ready for this endeavor too," Hanbin sighed as they both dreaded this moment.

—

They arrived at a house to see another car in the drive. Junhoe looked at the front, peering at his boyfriends as he held tight to the cake with flowers on top.

"This is Yunhyeong hyung and Donghyuk's home correct?" Junhoe questioned making Jiwon nodded.

"Yunhyeong is the same age as me, Jinhwan is the eldest.  Donghyuk is 20 and Chanwoo—"

"Is 19," Junhoe nodded, "I'm the baby, I know.  Everyone is hyung to me."

"A cute maknae," Hanbin teased as he got out and opened Junhoe door.  The youngest got out of the car and pulled on his yellow horizontal stripped crop top and fixed his washed-out jeans with holes cut out at the back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn this," Junhoe muttered, "I look too...schoolgirl."

"Come on, you look cute," Hanbin grabbed his face and smiled at how rosy Junhoe's cheeks were and how pink his lips were. Softly saying, "I like it when you look like a schoolgirl.  Makes me feel young."

"But I should look like an adult!" Junhoe whined and glanced at Bobby who was drowning in his top and shorts (that was paired with a jacket that had American basketball teams on it) making him laugh softly.

"I think compared to him..." Hanbin pointed to Bobby who rolled his eyes, "You look great."

"You both look great!  It's not meet the parents night, it's them, our friends," Bobby rolled his eyes as he came over.  Junhoe shuffled his bag as he adjusted the flowers on top of the cake. 

"But—"

"Donghyuk's whole wardrobe consists of a giant white t-shirt and some jeans or any bottoms he can find— along with a lot of rings.  Yunhyeong looks great, always dresses nice— but it's his home, he'll be wearing some chef apron having slaved over the stove to make you something.  Jinhwan will be uppity in some over the top button down and he'll have tried to make Chanwoo wear something similar, but he'll be in a white button down and some jeans because he's no more a kid than you.  I mean don't worry, Hanbin's wearing... those pink pants and that black top, you're not the only one who's a little flamboyant," Bobby sighed making Junhoe's arms slack and him to relax.  Bobby slinked his hand into Junhoe's bringing it up to kiss.

"This is why you're the best," Junhoe gushed making Hanbin gasp in shock, "He is older."

"I can't argue," Hanbin muttered as he followed them.   Junhoe stood between the two, feeling rather timid as Bobby knocked.

"Open the door, DK!" Bobby yelled causing the door to fly open.

"Who the fuck is yelling on my—  _Oh_ ," Donghyuk stopped seeing Junhoe.  His eyes widen slightly as a grin painted his face, "You're Junhoe?"

"You're Donghyuk," Junhoe clarified and cleared his throat as he reached into his bag, "I heard you and your boyfriend liked flowers and, so I brought some."

"Oh," Donghyuk said again as he took the bouquet of peonies and more.  Smelling the flowers, he smiled and nodded, "Come in."

The three went inside, discarding their shoes in the allowed area and followed him into the dining room where a giant fruit dish waited.  Sitting at the table was a tall boy in an orange hoodie and some jeans, he didn't fit the description Bobby gave about anyone.

"Chanwoo, Bobby and Hanbin are here— and their new boyfriend," Donghyuk said through gritted teeth making Chanwoo chuckled as he kept playing on his Nintendo Switch.

"You mean the kid?" Chanwoo asked and Junhoe cleared his throat making Chanwoo glance up, "'Sup?"

"Hi, hyung," Junhoe bowed his head as he looked around, "I made a chocolate cake."

"Oh..." Donghyuk whispered again, clocking an eyebrow as he side glanced at them, "Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to um... bring something," Junhoe flexed his shoulders as he looked at Donghyuk who was taking down a vase for the flowers.

"Jinhwan hyung hates chocolate cake," Donghyuk stated, "Bobby hyung, you know that."

"It was the thought that counts," Bobby muttered as he pulled out Junhoe's chair.  The boy sat down as he opened the bag to show the cake that was transferred into their own Tupperware (Maybe to look like he really did make it).

"Yunhyeong won't be happy someone tried to do what he does," Donghyuk continued, "I'm on a diet and Chanwoo— well, he isn't too invested."

"Chocolate cake, cool," Chanwoo muttered as he kept playing.

"Since when are you on a diet?" Hanbin asked, but Donghyuk ignored him as he yelled out,

"Yunhyeong! Jinhwan! Hyungs," Donghyuk called and immediately footsteps were heard.

"I heard he's just 16," Jinhwan's voice came, "A toddler, really.  How can someone so young be useful to them?"

"I don't know," Yunhyeong shrugged and then slowly turned his head and smiled, his apron was over his brown button down and black slacks.  The pair stopped and looked at Junhoe.  Jinhwan kept his face rather cold and withdrawn while Yunhyeong had a critical look like he was ticking off things about Junhoe.

"My, what a... color," Jinhwan murmured, "Don't you think you're a little old for such brightness?"

"No one's ever too old for anything!" Junhoe exclaimed and Jinhwan softly laugh.

"I beg to differ because there's children's church, Boy Scouts, Girl Scouts, high school, certain board games, cartoons, and more," Jinhwan listed and Junhoe gulped, Jinhwan didn't like him that was already certain.

"Lighten up," Bobby chuckled as he rubbed Junhoe's shoulder, "Cartoons are cool and high school was cool—"

"Board games are cool too," Hanbin puffed out his chest, "I'm wearing pink pants, so what do you have to say to me?"

"You're Hanbin, it's expected," Jinhwan stated with an eye roll.  Jinhwan cleared his throat making Chanwoo drop his Switch and get up to pull out his chair. Jinhwan smiled and kissed his cheek, saying, "Thank you, Channie."

"Mhm," Chanwoo nodded as he pushed him in and sat back in his spot.

"Junhoe brought cake," Donghyuk stated and that obviously didn't go over well with Jinhwan and Yunhyeong who crushed up a bag in hand.  Junhoe looked down at the cake, all that trouble for them not to want it.

"I  _hate_ chocolate cake, you know that Bobby," Jinhwan snapped and Bobby raised his hands in the air with a wide-eyed look.

"Hanbin made it with him!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Oh, so it's my fault! It's always my fault when it comes to Junhoe," Hanbin hissed and Bobby glared back at him.

"Well you don't give me the time of day to be with him, do you?   You baby him and coddle him, like some mother.  So it is your fault, it's always your fault when it comes to him," Bobby growled back.  Hanbin rolled his shoulders back as he looked him over.

"Maybe if you were home—"

"See, I could tell this Junhoe was no good," Jinhwan said with a sick grin as he leaned forward.  He looked at his two friends with a smile as he slowly came to a conclusion, "This is a child...a little boy."

"He brought cake into my home,  _my_ home," Yunhyeong grumbled.

"I'm sorr—"

"Just lighten up," Bobby snapped again, "Don't eat the fucking cake fine and, so what?  He's young.  It's whatever, just drop it."

Junhoe looked around sullenly, wrapping his cake back up as he wanted to disappear.  That's all he wanted to do was disappear.  They didn't like him, they didn't want him.  Bobby and Hanbin were arguing over him like they were his  _parents,_ not his boyfriends.  That he was this mistake and that—

"What do you do for work?" Donghyuk asked and Junhoe froze, which made Donghyuk quickly sputter out a, "Or what do you plan to do?  College?  Or just join the workforce?"

"Um..." Junhoe wrung his hands together, "I just graduated and I... got accepted into all the schools I wanted, but I didn't want to go really.  I'll probably do online classes, but I'm not working... Hanbin told me I didn't need to.  He just wants me to experience life and get my feet wet."

"You can't do that without working," Jinhwan stated and looked at Bobby, "You can't possibly agree with this."

"I—"

"He agrees," Hanbin interrupted, "There's nothing wrong with this plan."

"Denial," Chanwoo whispered and sighed leaning over to Junhoe continuing to talk as the older boys went on, "Don't sweat it.  My boyfriend is just a little overprotective, Yunhyeong hyung follows his lead— he doesn't like much change, Donghyuk... he really already likes you— so much, he really does, and I—"

"Chanwoo!" Jinhwan yelled making Chanwoo and Junhoe jump, "What were you saying to him?"

"Just telling him about my YouTube channel," Chanwoo stated, "Plugging my programming and all that, you know."

"You program, Junhoe?" Donghyuk gave a curious look over Yunhyeong's shoulder.  He was sitting on the counter, Yunhyeong hand his arms locked around him as he did something behind his back.

"I did in high school, I programmed some video games and websites— I was pretty good," Junhoe smiled softly.

"Wow," Donghyuk gasped, "You don't by chance... dance do you?"

"I love to dance!" Junhoe squealed and then covered his mouth before clearing his throat, "I mean— I dabble."

"Dabble?  More like obsessed," Bobby scoffed, "He could give you any choreography from any group in seconds."

"You should come by the dance studio!  I'm an instructor for kids," Donghyuk smiled softly, "We could dance together."

"R-Really, you mean that?" Junhoe's eyes shook as he looked at Donghyuk who grinned wide and nodded, but flattered when Yunhyeong turned to look at him and he shrunk back down.

"What do you  _bring_ to the table exactly, Junhoe?" Yunhyeong asked, "Can you cook?"

"I can hold my own," Junhoe said.

"You burnt my oven," Bobby laughed, "Try again."

"Can you wash clothes?" Yunhyeong asked turning his head.

"I—"

"If you want your whites to become pink," Bobby blurted out again.

"Okay— Can you fold clothes?" Yunhyeong turned around now staring at him wildly.

"He tries his best," Hanbin stated quickly, "We're working on it."

"Binni—"

"Can you clean?" Yunhyeong interrogated.

"I have a giant bleach stain on my floor," Bobby scoffed, "Try again."

"Can you take out the trash?" Yunhyeong inquired.

"His hands are too precious," Hanbin whined, "I don't want my baby getting dirty."

"Is there anything you can do or are you really just some kid?" Yunhyeong huffed and all Junhoe wanted to do was shrink into his chair.

"He's learning," Hanbin quickly spoke up as he went around grabbing Junhoe's shoulders, "We're teaching him."

"You shouldn't have to," Jinhwan scoffed, "Obviously this boy is nothing but trouble."

"Hyung, it's okay," Bobby started as he rubbed his face, "We can handle him, Hanbin just needs to stop coddling him—"

"And you need to stop being so cold—"

"Can you even have sex with them?" Jinhwan blurted out, turning his head to give Junhoe a piercing glare. He was already so low, hunched in his chair with tears ready to come the moment Hanbin and Bobby argued earlier.  And this was his breaking point. 

"That is none of your concern," Junhoe spat as he got up, clutching his cake, "I didn't make this cake okay?  I burnt the oven because I'm stupid— at least that's what you want to hear.  I can't wash or fold or do any of that stuff, but I damn well try because Bobby and Hanbin wake up every morning now and get ready for work and for school— and I stay home alone... And I try to make things easier—but I CAN'T because I'm just some kid, right?  This isn't Hanbin's fault or Bobby's fault— it's MINE.  All I can do is wait for them to come home and give them all the love and happiness that I can muster!  All I can do is order take out or at least take out dinner for Bobby to cook—  All I can do is give them everything I am and that I have because it's not much, okay! It's not much, but I have me!  I have my heart, my soul, and my whole being— my youth, god I hate it so much because it causes this rift between us, between me and you all.  I might be a kid, but I'm the smartest kid.  I was valedictorian, I got straight A's on top of my broken home.  On top of all of that shit.  I can speak Chinese, Japanese, Vietnamese, and so much more fluently.  I can draw, I can dance, I can sing— I'm am worth a lot and you won't make me feel worthless because like I said... all I can give is me... because school didn't prepare me for them.  For this... for you."

And it was quiet, a pin could drop and then Junhoe sniffled breaking out into a sob as he ran away.  Blindly, he went out of the house, grabbing his shoes and still clutching his cake.  And they could just hear his cries and it  _hurt_.

"I-I-" Jinhwan was at a loss, he didn't mean to break him— well he did, but not like  _this_ — not like this.

"I didn't mean to make him cry," Yunhyeong whispered as he looked mortified himself.  Another gut-wrenching sob echoed into the house and that was enough to break Hanbin from his shock.

"Puppy!" Hanbin yelled as he shoved past Bobby who was standing there trying to process.  Hanbin didn't even bother for his shoes, he didn't care— he only cared about Junhoe, that's all he cared about.  Kissing his tears away and apologizing, apologizing for letting them badger him like that and arguing over him like that. 

"Go away," Junhoe's soft cry came and Hanbin stopped looking around.  It was deja vu all over again.  Where was his silly baby?

"Puppy?" Hanbin called out again only to get a soft sob. He jumped to the sound to see the pretty feet sticking out from between two shrubs.  Junhoe had wedged himself in the shade, hiding. 

"I said go—"

"You weren't planning on eating all that cake alone, were you?" Bobby's voice came, which was a shock to both Hanbin and Junhoe.  He didn't usually come after Junhoe, he always said Junhoe could cry it out by himself.  That's what drama queens do.

"I'll pay you back you're stupid money," Junhoe spat and Bobby rubbed his neck as he sighed.

"I want back my baby," Bobby responded, "you're more important than a burnt oven or a stain on my floor— I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said those things.  I was a dick and I was just tearing you down.  I never lift you up, I always tear you down and I'm sorry— god, why do I do this?  Baby, you're so special.  I don't care what they think, I don't give a single fuck about Jinhwan or Yunhyeong because this is about you, Hanbin, and me."

"Jiwon," Hanbin whispered as he went over taking his hand with a soft smile.  He gave him a kiss to the cheek as he sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled too, Junnie. And I'm sorry, Ji.  We shouldn't have argued like that."

"And I'm sorry to you too.  I shouldn't try and place blame," Bobby nodded, "We're all adults here."

"Jagiya," Junhoe's cry came as he crawled out from the shrubs. Immediately, Bobby was down wrapping Junhoe up into his arms hugging him tightly, Junhoe's face buried into his chest as he bawled his eyes out.

"I know, I know," Bobby cooed as he nodded. Bobby plopped down on the grass as he pulled him into his lap.

"We yelled at our silly baby," Hanbin sat down slowly, "And those meanies bullied you."

"They hate me!" Junhoe cried out as he looked up at Bobby and then at Hanbin, "They think I'm a waste!"

"No, no they just don't know you. They don't know how sweet and lovable you can be." Hanbin whispered, reaching over he rubbed Junhoe's curly locks—which would usually earn a whine, but now he just nuzzled into his touch— continuing, "You do try, so hard. God,  _so hard_. We don't recognize your effort because if this is hard for anyone, it's gotta be hardest for you. This is your first time on your own, you don't have your family and you're with us—"

"And we aren't anything like your noona or your dad," Bobby nodded making Junhoe sniffle.

"God, no. You both are so much better," Junhoe laughed a little, "I just feel like I'm floundering. I'm getting nowhere."

"Well, you've come this far, haven't you?" Hanbin asked with a tilted head and looked at Bobby, "I think the big baby is going to let a child-sized man run him away."

"Wow, I thought you were better than that," Bobby teased making Junhoe roll his eyes as he fixed the cake that lay on his lap. Junhoe took out his phone as he checked himself in the mirror, fixing his eyes and face.

"God, I'm puffy," Junhoe laughed turning to look over at them as he patted his swollen and bitten lips, "But that's not going to stop me from showing them I can do anything."

"I know that's right," Bobby huffed and rubbed his face as he chuckled.

"Before we go back in there," Hanbin tapped Junhoe's cheek and the boy smiled as his face was grabbed and pulled in close for their lips to meet briefly, but sweetly.

"Can't forget me," Bobby grumbled and Junhoe squinted his eyes as he tried to get up.

"I think I can," Junhoe teased making Bobby whine, which made the two others laugh at him. Junhoe leaned down and meddled their lips together as well, letting a chuckle pass his own lips.

"It'll be fine," Hanbin said, "We won't butt in anymore.  We won't contradict you.  Nor will we put you down.  This is your show."

"Now, go run it," Bobby ordered making Junhoe grin as he got up and wiped himself off.  He stomped his way back to the house and right back to the dining area where they still sat.  Chanwoo was rubbing Jinhwan's back and Donghyuk was now standing, arms crossed as he gave Yunhyeong the cold shoulder.

"Junh—" Jinhwan was cut off by Junhoe slamming the cake on the table and turning around to face them.

"I like bright colors, I like all things soft, I like cuddles and I have a security blanket that's as fluffy as they come.  I shouldn't be like this, I should probably be in some gym trying to jacked and nowhere  _near_ Bobby or Hanbin.  But God, I am.  And I want to be friends with you guys, so bad and that's why I brought this stupid cake that's caused so much grievance.  I'm sorry I'm not what you think I  _should_ be, but I'm here— like it or not," Junhoe huffed, his chest going up and down as he panted.  His hands found the hem of his shirt, fisting into it as he tried to stay calm.

"I lied," Donghyuk stated with a soft smile as he went over with a knife, now standing before Junhoe as he continued, "I'm not on a diet.  At least, not with a cake like that, one that my new  _friend_ brought to make me happy."

"Cut me a slice to Dong," Chanwoo stated as he dropped three plates down now, "Like I said chocolate cake is cool and when a friend tries so hard to make me some, it's even better."

Junhoe smiled wide as he looked at the two and then heard a throat clear,

"I could teach you how to cook— or not because, as your friend and your hyung, it's my duty to make sure you can be the best at whatever you want.  And my dear," Yunhyeong came over to Junhoe, tapping his nose gently, "You are already so amazing, how could I have not seen it the moment I laid eyes on you?  You give everything you have and that's enough."

Junhoe was laughing now, his eyes squinting up into crescents as Yunhyeong and Donghyuk kept poking all over his face that was puffy.  Cooing at him for being the best.

"Ahem," Jinhwan cleared his throat, "I actually  _love_ chocolate cake."

"What?" Bobby now exclaimed confused turning his head, "Why did you—"

"It's okay," Junhoe put a hand on Bobby's chest, "Don't be mad, jagiya."

"Why not?  He put you through so much shit over this fucking cake— he put  _me_ through so much shit over—"

"Being angry won't get us anywhere," Junhoe smiled softly as he looked back at Jinhwan, "Do you see chocolate cake when important things are happening?  When things are changing?"

"Yeah," Jinhwan sighed, "And I don't have—"

"Any control," Junhoe moved over as he sat down in his chair, "Put come and go in your life a lot too, huh?"

"Yeah and I thought you'd just come to have us love you just so you could leave," Jinhwan muttered, "And I thought breaking you would just make you so fed up, you'd leave our little group alone.  We have something good here..."

"I—"

"But I was wrong," Jinhwan shook his head, "I always lead them.  My anger, my intentions, whatever it is— lead them.  And for the first time, they were going against me, they made amends before I even said anything— they aren't clouded by my judgment or my ideas.  I've always wanted thing  _my_ way or it's the highway.  And you... you don't care about a thing I have to say anymore, do you?"

"I do... so much, but I don't care that you don't like my clothes or that you think I'm one way or another.  I care about your approval of me to date them, but at stake of my own person," Junhoe shook his head and Jinhwan smiled wide.

"I'm so sorry," Jinhwan whispered, "Now with you in our group, you've made it greater than it could have ever been."

"You like me?" Junhoe asked and Jinhwan nodded as he pulled him into a hug. 

"Make sure to cut me a big slice," Jinhwan stated as he and Junhoe pulled away from their embrace.  Junhoe grinned as he took the knife from Yunhyeong, Hanbin as Bobby stood back watching with big smiles.  Junhoe couldn't feel any more proud than he did at that moment as he slowly cut into the cake and gave out the slices. 

"We need—"

"Milk!" Junhoe exclaimed as he covered his mouth, "How could I forget?"

"I thought you'd say that," Bobby sighed as he went into the fridge and took out some bottles of milk, "I dropped by here earlier."

"The best boyfriend!" Junhoe yelled as he ambushed Bobby with a hug making the older laugh and kiss his temple.

"Hey!" Hanbin exclaimed in offense.

"He's older," Donghyuk pointed out and Chanwoo nodded.

"Mm," Jinhwan groaned as he drank his milk, "I don't care, but Junnie was right.  We needed milk."

"A culinary expert," Yunhyeong teased making Junhoe blush as he finally cleaned up.  He walked over to Bobby and Hanbin, they didn't let up whatever conversation they were having around the table.  Junhoe just pulled himself into Hanbin's lap as he took his cake and began to eat it.

"Hey, that's mine!"  Hanbin exclaimed and only got a kiss to the lips.

"I know I'm yours," Junhoe teased making Bobby cackle at him.

"No, I mean the cake!" Hanbin rephrased making Junhoe gasp.

"Hanbin, how forward!  In front of your friends?" Junhoe mocked making them all laugh and Hanbin to flush.  Junhoe leaned back into him and fed him his cake and he grinned.

"That's better," Hanbin grumbled as he gasped out, "Guys! Did you know whales aren't fish?"

"Hanbiiiiiiin," the table erupted into laughter at his question and made them all begin to converse about why he asked such a thing.  Junhoe just stayed quiet as he watched and didn't miss when he looked over at Bobby who sent him a thumbs up and then mouthed an,

'I love you.'

All that grief was worth it for that.


End file.
